


【瀚冰】小罗曼史（1）

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 锦鲤的点梗加长列车，RPS向，真人无关，OOC归我





	【瀚冰】小罗曼史（1）

其实那部剧陆陆续续全部杀青之后，他们商量着又聚了一次。找了个大家都有空的时间，吃饭唱K一条龙，权当放松放松。拍的时候剧组气氛很好，微信群里的人现在也没冷了，有几个立刻响应，有几个慢了一截，但是也确认了行程没问题。高瀚宇瘫坐在化妆间的椅子上，戏服穿了一半，额头还别着两个粉红色的小发卡，造型有点滑稽。化妆师手里拿着眉笔一下一下修眉形，小指勾着一个粉扑，垫在他脸颊上，以防弄花底妆，搞得高瀚宇睁眼有点困难。他干脆把这边眼睛闭上，只瞪大另一只眼睛，顽强地盯着手机屏幕看。难得有活动，消息刷得挺快，他用大拇指歘歘刷过去，又因为某个一闪而过的消息气泡而暂停，皱着眉头往回翻。  
  
化妆师小姑娘和他挺熟，下手快准狠，一下子给他把眉心疙瘩咵嚓按平了，嚷嚷说高瀚宇干嘛呢，别捣蛋。高瀚宇小孩儿似的扁了扁嘴，呲牙咧嘴活动了一下五官，重新摆好一张面无表情的高冷脸，方便化妆师在他脸上挥毫泼墨。  
  
结果就半分钟时间差，那条消息已经被淹没在茫茫消息记录里，翻不着了。高瀚宇生气气，心道你们怎么这么能聊。他点开私聊界面，手指悬在键盘上好一会儿，忽然发现不知道该说什么了。原来在剧组，他们俩基本上都是当面谈，微信交流很少，现在就更少了，聊天记录停在半个月前，最后一句话是“穿厚点，不然容易得风湿”。  
  
高瀚宇当时没回复，至于为什么没回，他自己也想不起来了。  
  
之后就再也没说过话。  
  
高瀚宇的胸膛深深起伏了一下，双眼放空，从喉咙里发出那种介于“嘤嘤嘤”和“汪汪汪”之间的奇怪声音，小奶狗一样，委屈而可爱。化妆师被他逗笑，问他怎么了，高瀚宇想了想，觉得“他不给我发微信”这种话好像有点太女孩子气，所以随口胡说道，想吃甜的了。  
  
于是化完妆，化妆师给他塞了个不二家棒棒糖，绿色的，哈密瓜味儿。高瀚宇乐了，一叠声谢过小姑娘，不过没吃，随手装进了裤子口袋里。  
  
当天结束收工挺晚，也没人接，高瀚宇习以为常，戴个口罩自己搭地铁回去。人不多，他坐角落里翻手机，刚打开微信群，就恰好收到一条新的信息，还是语音，长达二十六秒。  
  
高瀚宇看着那个名字，没忍住笑了一下，这才点开语音，靠到耳朵边听。  
  
他一开口，熟悉的感觉就回来了，又低又磁，慢条斯理，还带着点笑意，听他声音，就能想象出来他的表情。高瀚宇听完一遍，忽然发现自己居然对内容没有一点印象，根本不知道具体说了啥，奇也怪哉。只好又听了一遍。  
  
这回搞明白了，他说他飞机到的晚，赶不上聚餐，到时候直接去KTV。  
  
再往下已经有了一大串回复。  
  
蒋龙第一个蹦出来，先发了个大笑的表情，然后说那大爷我们要罚你唱歌啦。  
  
孟阿赛和罗昱焜立马附和。  
  
高瀚宇啧啧摇头，心想说，他会唱个屁歌。  
  
  
到了那天，高瀚宇特意提前一点到的包厢，却发现大家都来得挺早，他已经算迟的了。导演坐在大圆桌最里面正中间，红光满面，仍旧操着一口音调奇怪的港普道：“……要不颜我萌再搞一个极播啦？腊八辣次就猴猴喔！”  
  
孟阿赛站在旁边，一边摆筷子一边嫌弃：“直播啥呀，再给手机掉锅里去了可咋整。”  
  
高瀚宇有点懵，还是蒋龙头一个发现他，胳膊举高了冲他大幅度挥挥。导演也看向他，笑眯眯道：“哎呀，我萌猴靓仔的白色儿到啦。”  
  
罗昱焜一点都不走心，满嘴没有灵魂的东北话附和道：“靓仔靓仔，快坐——我锅呢？我超级无敌滋补鸳鸯锅呢？咋害没上！”  
  
等能来的人差不多都来齐了，火锅也沸了，汤底咕咚咕咚翻腾，水气氤氲，香味直冲神经。孟阿赛用筷子夹着羊肉卷儿，放锅里三秒就唰提出来，粉色的肉还有部分没来得及变色，冒着奶白的热气儿，红油滴滴答答，掉进麻酱碗里，看着就辣。他自诩这叫消毒式吃法，还当场表演了一下，被烫的张着嘴吸溜吸溜抽气，但还是坚强地嚼嚼咽了，吃完赶紧喝了一杯压惊。高瀚宇盒盒盒笑，笑完权衡了一下，选择在清汤那边可怜巴巴地涮油麦菜吃，也没煮多久，菜叶子绿油油的，吃进嘴里有点苦。这回轮到别人笑他了，边笑边轮流游说，高瀚宇禁不住劝，立场非常不坚定地随大流吃了好多不该吃的东西，热量太高，好几天的辛苦估计又白费了。  
  
他喝了好几杯，非常乖地转一圈挨个儿敬酒，最后和导演勾肩搭背，碰了个杯，大着舌头说施导，你咋又胖了。  
  
导演：“……”想哭了。  
  
吃完火锅，一群人又去了预定好的ktv。高瀚宇去尿了个尿，出来时用冷水洗了把脸，总算清醒不少。一回到包间里，就听他们说：那谁马上到了。  
  
高瀚宇呆滞了一瞬，完全不经大脑，立马脱口而出道：“……我去上个厕所。”  
  
蒋龙纳闷，说兄弟你不刚回来？  
  
高瀚宇“噢”了一声，有点手足无措，匆匆忙忙摸了摸身上的口袋，含糊不清道：“那我出去抽根烟。”  
  
背景音是罗昱焜带着裴小瑞鬼哭狼嚎，携手对唱千年等一回，烟还没摸着，高瀚宇就把门推开一条小缝，溜了。  
  
我喝醉了，高瀚宇心想。  
  
他站在ktv门口，觉得自己有点傻，又舍不得回去，只好呆立在原地，漫无目的地在兜里掏啊掏，掏出来一根棒棒糖，哈密瓜味那根。已经有点化了，糖纸黏在上面，撕下来挺费劲。  
  
上面的图案是一只猫。  
  
高瀚宇盯着看了半晌，把糖塞进嘴里，咔嚓咔嚓几口咬碎。  
  
他嘴里一股哈密瓜的清甜味，心情也随之变好，干脆在门槛上蹲下来，引得门口的服务生侧目，但是也没敢多问。  
  
高瀚宇在尚有些料峭的春风中等了十几分钟，看到那个人，远远地踏光而来。  
  
他穿得很简单，连口罩都没戴，也没经纪人或者助理跟着，就像个普通人一样，双手插在口袋里，慢悠悠地朝着这边踱过来。  
  
他的脸原本藏在一片漆黑的阴影中，走得愈近，那些影影憧憧的黑暗就像融化了一般，逐渐消散。从他的左肩开始，燃起一束橙色的光，像是一小团火焰，很快就摧枯拉朽地一路燃烧至他的眉梢，露出整张英俊周正的脸。夜晚也被烧成了星星，落在他温柔的眼睛里，挂在他细密的睫毛上，连猫一样天然翘起的嘴角都盛着一点闪闪发光的灰烬，让他整个人都被镀上了一圈玫瑰色的光晕。  
  
高瀚宇目不转睛地看着他，腾一下站起来，喉咙有点发痒，像是噎着一根羽毛，不上不下。  
  
他最后叫出口的是“猫”。  
  
季肖冰在他面前站定，一挑眉，笑了。  
  
高瀚宇清了清嗓子，改口叫他“季老师”。  
  
季肖冰又笑。  
  
他拍了拍高瀚宇的肩膀，道：“干嘛啊？等我呢？——不是，你脸怎么这么红？喝了多少啊高老师？”  
  
我绝对是喝醉了，高瀚宇心想。  
  
他嘴里哼哼：“没，我出来抽根烟。走吧走吧，他们都在等你。”  
  
季肖冰弯着眼睛道：“呦呵，那多不好意思……”  
  
说着，一前一后往里走。  
  
高瀚宇在前面，难得沉默，在一片嘈杂声中闷头前进，季肖冰也不爱说话，就这么跟着他，偶尔抬起头，看一看他的背影。  
  
找到他们的包间时，唱歌的换成了蒋龙，话筒声音调得有些大，在外面都能隐隐约约听到他唱“孤孤单单这一刻，如何确定你曾爱过我”。  
  
高瀚宇推门而入，往过错了错，露出背后的季肖冰，那群人瞬间爆发出一阵欢呼。桌子上横七竖八都是酒瓶，还有雪碧冰红茶之流，看起来是又喝上了。孟阿赛拿着另一支话筒，高高站在沙发上，伸手指着季肖冰，兴高采烈道：“来晚的喝三杯！掌声欢迎！”  
  
季肖冰发出一声轻轻地哼笑，嘴巴抿着，从嗓子眼到鼻腔这样子低低地笑出来，表情很矜持，也有点可爱。只有离他最近的高瀚宇听到了，他忍不住伸手一捞，又把季肖冰藏到自己身后。  
  
刚才那一瞬间，高瀚宇觉得他恍惚看到了展耀。严格来说应该是展昭。毕竟那时他们还未曾知道自己将会获得的那个里程碑式的新名字，也没有窥见未来那一片命运的迷雾。  
  
高瀚宇朗声嘻嘻哈哈：“我喝，干嘛呀欺负人大爷，他不喝酒，我替他喝了。”  
  
裴小瑞喷笑：“呦，小两口还挺恩爱。”  
  
在剧组的时候，他们俩就经常被一顿调侃，高瀚宇刚开始还会害羞，现在已经能毫不要脸地随口接话。他冲着裴小瑞抛了个媚眼道：“那是，毕竟我媳妇儿么。”  
  
他拉着季肖冰坐下，三杯酒正好推到手边，威士忌兑雪碧，还冒着小气泡，被灯光染成红黄掺杂的颜色。高瀚宇仰头连喝三杯，姿势帅气地把杯子依次倒扣在桌子上，又引得一阵起哄欢呼。  
  
高瀚宇得意地甩了一下头发。  
  
歌一首一首的唱，酒一瓶一瓶的喝。高瀚宇能看出来季肖冰不太适应，可能是不喜欢这么闹哄哄，一晚上都紧紧挨着他坐，膝盖时不时碰在一起，手也不小心就搭他腿上。有时有人递话筒给季肖冰，他也就应景地唱两句，意外地还挺着调，但听起来却总有那么一点点奇怪。  
  
高瀚宇凑到他耳朵边说：“吵吧？不想唱就别唱了。”  
  
季肖冰却驴唇不对马嘴地回答：“好像有股哈密瓜味儿。”  
  
高瀚宇瞬间想起来好多有的没的事。  
  
季肖冰看到他的表情，笑了一下，没再说话，只是往另一边挪了挪，两人之间空出来有一掌那么远，仿佛相隔云端。  
  
又过了一会儿，季肖冰站起来去洗手间，高瀚宇怔了怔，也悄无声息地跟着走。  
  
话筒刚好传到导演手上，他站在正中央，扶着麦架，闭着眼睛颇有架势地唱一首粤语歌。  
  
同是过路 同做过梦  
  
本应是一对  
  
人在少年 梦中不觉  
  
醒后要归去  
  
三餐一宿 也共一双  
  
到底会是谁  
  
但凡未得到 但凡是过去  
  
总是最登对  
  
  
小尾巴一直跟着他进厕所，季肖冰无可奈何地回头，才看到高瀚宇的样子——里面灯太闪，现在就能发现，他眼眶红彤彤的，脸也红了，看上去醉得不轻，眼睛里水汪汪，亮闪闪，直愣愣地盯着季肖冰看。  
  
季肖冰没办法，只能道：“你站这儿别动啊，乖。”  
  
高瀚宇点头。  
  
还盯着。  
  
季肖冰：“……”  
  
季肖冰在他的注视下硬着头皮嘘嘘，情形诡异。洗手时，高瀚宇就站在他背后，拽着他的衣角，低低道：“大爷。”  
  
季肖冰说嗯。  
  
“我看你还是展昭。”他把额头顶在季肖冰后背上，小狗一样缓慢地来回摩擦，“你是不是暂时还出不了戏啊……”  
  
季肖冰这次犹豫了一小会儿，才轻声应说，嗯。  
  
高瀚宇道：“可我不是白玉堂。我也不像白玉堂。”他说话时，呼出的热气透过衣服，喷在季肖冰背上，烫得他起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
他听到高瀚宇认真地说：“有一个问题，白玉堂一直不敢问。不过我敢。”  
  
哗啦啦的水声停了。季肖冰后背佝偻着，有些僵，湿淋淋地双手从水龙头下抬起来，停在半空，水珠连成一条线，从他手指尖往下滴，水很冰，冻得他葱白一样的指头也聚起一点肉粉色。高瀚宇整张脸都贴上来了，鼻尖顶着他脊柱正中央，说话时嘴唇蠕动，蹭得有些痒痒。季肖冰叹了口气，声音更低，也更柔了，几乎是满怀无奈道：“什么问题？”  
  
高瀚宇却不答，又换了个话题，奶声奶气道：“我刚刚不是故意的。”他顿了顿，“在剧组那次，我也不是故意的。”  
  
季肖冰沉默了一下，终于反应过来，甩了甩手上的水，试图用肩膀顶开高瀚宇，却被他牢牢按住，牙齿咬在肩颈相接的地方，叼住了一小片皮肉，不轻不重地磨蹭。这个比他小好几岁的小混蛋趴在季肖冰背上，从喉咙里挤出几个模糊的字眼。  
  
“……现在是故意的了。”  
  
高瀚宇的手从衣服下摆塞进去，掌心贴着温暖的皮肤，顺着侧腰向上，按在胸口，一阵粗暴地用力揉搓，白皙的胸膛一下子涨红了，透出朦胧的粉色。衣服被掀起来，堆在腋下，让他半个胸脯都暴露在空气中，粉红的乳头过于敏感，只是稍微一碰，就已经淫荡地翘了起来，卡在衣服边缘，颤颤巍巍，变得愈发可怜显眼。另一只手则沿着平坦的小腹向下滑，钻进了裤腰里，握住那一团软肉上下撸动几下，让它在掌心逐渐变硬，龟头湿漉漉的，在内裤上洇出一小团湿痕，又被高瀚宇用两根手指抹开，涂在整个肉柱上，手掌摩擦的时候，就有微弱地水声从指缝间传出来。季肖冰眉心拧成疙瘩，双手撑在黑色的洗手台上，十指下意识地用力，握紧了边缘。他只要稍微抬起头，就能看到面前的镜子，冷冰冰地将他这幅样子暴露无遗。镜子里的男人看上去居然有点陌生——垂着眼睛，睫毛一抖一抖，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，连尖尖的虎牙都露出来一点。他一贯温和的脸上浮现出一种情欲的潮红，表情迷离着，有种梦幻般的游离感，像是彻底懵了，又像是被拉进一个色情的漩涡。  
  
高瀚宇带着醉意，理直气壮道：“——我不像你。我知道那时候你在想什么，你不能喜欢他，你又不是展昭……现在不是了，嗯，你都不看我……”  
  
他语无伦次，喋喋不休，说话还吞音，不过季肖冰还是听懂了，拼凑了半天，得出的结论令人哭笑不得。  
  
高瀚宇的脑回路到底是怎么长的？  
  
季肖冰想摆脱他的束缚，在有限的范围内扑腾挣扎了半天，却只有一个肘击仿佛结结实实顶到了实处，撞在高瀚宇肋骨上。但他也只是闷哼了一声，大腿很快别进季肖冰的膝盖里，逼得他双腿分开，站立不稳，上半身压得更低，迫使季肖冰的侧脸贴上了镜子，胃一下子撞在洗手台上，咬着牙发出低哑的痛呼。高瀚宇的手掐住了柔软的小奶头，稍稍拉扯拽起来，用指头搓硬揉红了，小石子一样鼓胀着。然后那只手又从脖子往上摸，强硬地分开两瓣猫唇，食指和中指插进嘴里，夹住薄软的舌尖肆意亵玩逗弄，手指被口水弄的水光淋淋，连下巴上都沾满了流出来的透明津液。他漂亮的脸上丝毫不见平时的正经和距离感，只剩下懵懂的、不知羞耻的欲望，像是被高瀚宇硬生生拽下了出世的云端。  
  
高瀚宇一直没说话，洗手间里只有他们两个杂乱的呼吸声，所以季肖冰能清晰地听到越来越近的脚步声。被看到就完蛋了，季肖冰茫然地心想，虽然也不一定有人会认出他或者高瀚宇，但是羞耻和罪恶感已经足够刺激他的神经。高瀚宇却像是全然不在乎，两只手一刻不停，依旧在他身上作乱。季肖冰越是惶恐不安，快感就越是异常的强烈，几乎要坠断他堪堪悬之于一线的理智。最终在那脚步声达到最大，出现在厕所门口的时候，季肖冰重重地喘息一声，眼皮紧闭，挤出几滴眼泪，可怜巴巴地挂在细密的睫毛上，腰背肌肉绷紧了，阴茎一跳一跳，精液一股脑射在高瀚宇手上。  
  
脚步声停顿了一会儿，大概是在门外站着，过了几秒，又向着反方向啪嗒啪嗒离去，最终遥不可闻。  
  
季肖冰虚弱地感觉到裤子被窸窸窣窣解开。高瀚宇把他的东西全都抹到季肖冰自己胸膛上，同时那两根被他的口水弄湿的手指就这么撑开穴口，微微弯曲着插了进去。  
  
他从胸腔里发出小猫一样的轻哼声。  
  
上次事情变成这样是他们还在剧组里那时，高瀚宇最后不知道怎么的半途而废，季肖冰也无所谓，两个人从床上爬起来，光溜溜地靠在一起，默默地抽烟。他们俩都没什么瘾，只是会抽而已，偶尔一根，提神，也烧掉一些心事。透过呛人的烟雾，他隐约看到高瀚宇的眉眼锋利狭长，像是一笔风流的赵楷。  
  
那次好像没这么难受，季肖冰模模糊糊地回忆起来，东西都是高瀚宇散步时在自动贩卖机里买的，但是是季肖冰先亲他的。那天晚上他们本来在正儿八经的对剧本来着。  
  
高瀚宇总做些傻事，季肖冰半闭着眼睛，在心底抱怨。明明是两个世界的人，忽然就有了交集，这样那样，矫情来矫情去，说起来挺没意思的。  
  
他破罐子破摔，一动不动，但是身体却逐渐软化。还是涩的，不过已经比刚刚好多了，又紧又烫，难过地一阵阵收缩着，夹得手指寸步难行。高瀚宇固执地用手指操开了他的屁股，等湿的滴水的时候，才换上自己的阴茎，用力一顶，横冲直撞地整根没入。季肖冰差点腿软的歪倒下去，又被高瀚宇握着腰扶住，狠狠一撞，正操在G点上，挤出一股透明的淫液，沿着大腿根流下来，弄湿了脱到半截的内裤。  
  
高瀚宇开始咬着他的耳朵尖叫“猫儿”。  
  
季肖冰想反驳，到底是谁分不清现实和剧本，却被他干得说不出话来，一张嘴，就是甜腻沙哑的呻吟。粗长的阴茎顶的又重又深，刨去没成功那次，这还是季肖冰第一次和男人做，还是同事，前同事。未经人事的肉穴像是要被操化了似的，汁液横流，又痛又爽，穴口红肿着，翻出来一点玫瑰色的软肉，沾着透明的黏液。白皙的臀肉被撞得通红，青筋暴起的肉棒还在不断进出，抵着穴壁重重操进去，龟头碾过敏感点，引得季肖冰轻轻发抖。高瀚宇整根拔出来，抱着季肖冰坐上洗手台。他这才发现这玩意儿设计的有多不合理——高度刚好高瀚宇够到，背后靠着的是冰凉的镜子，他双腿敞开，像是被玩坏了一样，湿淋淋的坐在上面。高瀚宇亲了亲他的嘴唇，再次插进去。这次就更舒服了，季肖冰几乎全身都麻了，快感却仍旧强烈又刺激，爽得浑身颤抖，被操得不住晃动，小穴痉挛着咬紧。高潮同时被内射，季肖冰失神地向后仰，暂时无法合拢的肉穴微微抽搐，乳白色的精液流出来，在黑色的洗手台上显得格外刺眼。  
  
高瀚宇看起来已经完全清醒了。  
  
季肖冰掐了一下他的脸，低声问：“有纸吗？”  
  
声音跟被砂纸磨过似的。  
  
高瀚宇梗着脖子哼哼唧唧：“……我故意的。”  
  
季肖冰说我知道。  
  
高瀚宇说，我，那啥。  
  
季肖冰说：“这我也知道。”  
  
两个人对视一眼，季肖冰补充道：“再不回去，他们还以为我被人拐走了。”  
  
高瀚宇不吭声，乖乖洗手，洗完手帮季肖冰收拾，脑袋越来越低，差点埋进胸口里，最后乖巧道：“我错了。”  
  
季肖冰摸了摸鼻子，若无其事地和高瀚宇一起回去，就是走姿有点怪。  
  
出去的时候，他看到外面门把手上挂了个清洁中的牌子，不用想，也知道是谁做的好事。  
  
啧。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
